1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a function to add communication management information to received information (hereinafter referred to a receiving footer function).
The present invention also relates to a facsimile apparatus having a function to add sending station information.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus having a receiving footer function, the receiving footer information is recorded by adding it to a specified position on a record sheet.
However, in a facsimile apparatus which records along a longitudinal side of a size A4 sheet, when the receiving footer is added forwardly to the record direction, the receiving footer on the size A4 record sheet is rotated by 90 degrees relative to the information on the record sheet as shown in FIG. 3. For a size A3 record sheet, the receiving footer is added forwardly to the information on the record sheet.
In the prior art facsimile apparatus, when a document sheet to be transmitted is set to a read unit and a transmission command is issued, the document sheet is fed one at a time and an image is sequentially read from a head along the feed direction. When the sending station information is to be added to the read image, it is always added to the head of the image read by the read unit. The sending station information may be added by inserting it before the head image information or superimposing it on several lines of head image information.
In the prior art facsimile apparatus of general type, it is common that a document sheet is inserted to the read unit starting from an upper end of each sheet, and the sending station information is added to the image information read in such a set state at the upper end of each sheet.
However, as shown in FIG. 10, in a facsimile apparatus in which a read width of the read unit and an output width of a record unit are set to 297 mm equal to the longitudinal length of the size A4 sheet, the size A4 document sheet and record sheet are set to be fed laterally, and the size A3 document sheet and record sheet are set to be fed longitudinally, the sending station information is added to the longitudinal head as it is in a conventional facsimile apparatus for the size A3 document sheet which is fed longitudinally as shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B, but the sending station information is added to the lateral head for the size A4 document sheet. Thus, the position of the sending station information added to the size A4 sheet is not proper.